my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Heartbeat
Heartbeat is the General of Affection. She is considered to be the most powerful of the Generals, as well the most unstable. She was released from her stone sleeping when Twilight born and it was her appearance that made Celestia and Luna realize the Light Kingdom were starting to wake up. Personality Heartbeat’s personality, just like her powers, is very unstable. She appears to have multiple personalities that take control over her depending of her mood. If Heartbeat is calm and happy, so she’s childish and innocent, acting as the little filly she appears to be. However, as a filly, she also can become very sad for little things, just like lose her favorite toy. When she is angry, Heartbeat is cruel and terrible, being for this reason the great fear of some villains or ex-villains, like Discord. This explosive and dark personality is what Heartbeat hid in her at all cost. And then, there what appears to be her real personality that is of somepony very intelligent, tactical and mischievous. Skills Due her position as the General of Affection, Heartbeat is able to sense and control emotions. By doing this, she can control in some way ponies actions, as the actions are moved by emotions and feelings. She can also turn emotions in power or energy that she can use to whatever she wants. This is what makes her very unstable, as she can't only use others' emotions, but she can also use hers. Her empathy also allows her to turn anypony good or evil. Her emphaty can also sense when somepony evil is around, but this can be avoided if the pony use his or her inner light as a layer to cover his or her bad intensions. One of her most famous powers, aside her empathy, she also has an extreme speed. With it, she can travel to wherever she wants in a matter of seconds. She once was the Jinchuriki of Nine-Tails and she should have had the powers that his Jinchuriki has. Relantionships Family The Generals of Order She loves her brothers and sisters and would do anything for them. However, she seems to be closer with Golden Paladin and Melody. She is the only pony who calls Golden Paladin as "Goldy" and his her confidant. Melody is able to calm her down by singing to her. Heartbeat sometimes have some little disagreements with Mirror Coat, as they are opposites, Heartbeat defends emotion and Mirror Coat defends reason. Description in the Series ''The Legend of the Light Kingdom'' The Lord of Order brings Heartbeat to the pony world to help Princess Aurora built the Light Kingdom, what she does with the help of her brothers and sisters. In "The Corrupted General", she is the first to see through Scale's facade and helps Golden Paladin in his fight with him by predicting Scale's movement and also preventing Scale from realizing he is fighting with a glass clone of Golden. In "A Vicious Dark Pony", she had been spying on Golden, corcerned about him, and tells to Aurora where he is. Later, she is called by Golden Paladin who tells her to reveal Thunder Spark's intentions. She is able to reveal him as a dark pony and then proceeds to cure him. During the time the Light Kingdom was prospering, she became the Jinchuriki of Nine-Tails, as a way to hold him. However, the fox is able to take advantage of Heartbeat's unstable mind and is able to release himself from her. After a century of the foundation of the Light Kingdom, she goes in a mission with Aurora and Golden to decide who will be the ruler of Equestria. After getting annoyed by the arguing of the two families, she notices that two of them are sharing looks and that they seems to are in love. She then follows them and confirms her theory. Heartbeat then reveals this to Aurora and Golden and then helps Cosmos and Galaxia in expressing their feelings for each other to their families. In some point, by order of the Lord of Order, she imprisons Princess Ingrid, who was under the nae of Snow Queen, in a magical urn that then she puts in the solitary of Tartarus. She fights with her siblings and Aurora against Chrysalis and her Changelings in "The Arrival of Sombra" and sypatizes with Sombra. After Aurora had taken Sobra to show hi where his roo was, she confronts Golden Paladin about his jealousy towards Sombra, something he addmits. When he moves away, Heartbeat have a feeling that can end badly. In "A New Love and a Broken Heart", Heartbeat is serving as Golden's confident about his love for Princess Aurora. She grows tired with Golden's complaints and advices him to tell her about how he feels, something her brother doesn't want to do. After this, he leaves her room. In "The Lord of Chaos' Most Loyal Servant's Birth", after a lapse, she and Mirror Coat tell to Melody, Purple Smoke and Leaf Mane about Golden's crush on Aurora, but Sombra also hears that. When Sombra is attacking the kingdom, she is left with Melody and Leaf Mane to take care of Golden. In "The Fruit of an Intense Passion", she and Mirror Coat are the only ones to discover that Aurora is pregnant. She is against Mirror Coat's idea of giving Aurora's child to another family to be safe from the Lord of Chaos, but Aurora agrees with it. During the labor, she supports Aurora and also notices the similarities of the baby with his father. When the Light Kingdom is attacked by King Sombra and his dark ponies, her star seed, along with her siblings’, is taken away by Princess Aurora to protect the Light Kingdom. When that happens, Heartbeat is turned into stone, where she sleeps for centuries. One day, in the day Twilight Sparkle born, a light appears and release Heartbeat from her stone sleeping. However, due to the fact that she doesn’t have her star seed, she is unaware who she really is, knowing only her name, and where she was, and, after that day, she started wandering by the land. ''The Life of a Young Colt'' Although she doesn’t make a physical appearance in this story, it’s revealed that she was the one that make Shining Armor and Cadance fell in love. ''Twilight and Blue Sword'' She doesn’t make a physical appearance in this story, but she was the one that transferred part of Blue’s love for Twilight to her after Dark Hole had absorved all her love for Blue and helped to boost their love in a way that defeated Dark Hole and his Changelings. However, Celestia and Luna saw her, what made them to send Blue Sword in the search of the Light Kingdom. ''The Light Kingdom'' When Blue arrives to the petrified Light Kingdom, he explores the castle and there he finds Heartbeat. He manages to bond with her and take her to Canterlot, where she is presented to Celestia, Luna and Twilight. The two alicorn princesses discover that she doesn’t have her star seed and, with that, they decided that it was better they keep an eye on her because she could help in locate the Generals’ star seeds. After some days living with Twilight and Blue, Heartbeat became a victim of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon who make her cry, creating a big storm that could destroy Ponyville. However, Twilight manages to make her stop, delivering to her the teddy bear she had lost. In the process, Heartbeat unknowing gives to Twilight the location of her star seed: the Oasis of the Heart, the place created to guard the red star seed. To recover the star seed, Twilight, along with Blue and her friends, accompanies her to the Crystal Empire where, with Shining’s help, they find the Oasis of the Heart. However, the oasis, feeling they were there to take the star seed it guarded, binds them all with the branches of the trees. Only Heartbeat manages to escape due to the fact the oasis didn’t see her as a threat. For that reason, Twilight convinces the little filly to go to the center where she recovers her star seed and makes the oasis release Twilight and the others. After recovering her star seed, Heartbeat comes back to her former self and then lead the ponies to the Mirrored Library, the place where the majority of all information was stored, to locate the other star seeds and so they could know where the original star seed was so they could find it to reanimate the Light Kingdom. Twilight and her friends divide then to recover the other star seeds the fastest as possible, with Heartbeat in the library to give them some information or advice. With three of the five star seeds in their possession, Heartbeat reveals to everypony’s shock she already knew where the original star seed was. She also says that they need the Jewel of Life that contains every single star seed from the Light Kingdom. Then, she shows to Twilight the fall of the Light Kingdom, revealing that Twilight was Princess Aurora’s reincarnation and that the original star seed was her own star seed. In the special three-part chapter “The Light Kingdom’s Last Stand”, Heartbeat takes everypony (except Shining and Cadance) to the Light Kingdom, where she tries to recover the Jewel of Life with the star seeds they already had, but without success. However, the Lord of Chaos appears and threats Heartbeat in breaking her siblings’ statues if she doesn’t give him her star seed and the other three. She accepts and the Lord of Chaos takes all the star seeds, turning Heartbeat again into stone. When she recovers her star seed, she is freed and watches the Light Kingdom recovering its former glory. ''The Taking of Tartarus'' Heartbeat is present in the Grand Galloping Gala, being able to sense the Lord of Chaos before he had appeared. After Krylock’s attack, Heartbeat created an alarmed that is activated when there are villain activity. Heartbeat has a central role in the chapter “Entering in Heartbeat’s Dreams”, where the villain Oogie Boogie is causing her nightmares to cause the Diamond Heart to break and so cause the fall of the Light Kingdom. However, Blue is able to make her get out of her nightmare and, furious with Oogie for make her have nightmares (something that she hates the most), she manages to imprison him in the prison-book. In “How to Cure an Alpha”, she and Golden Paladin have an argument about if Golden Paladin should release Shadow Claw’s life cell from the prison-book to go to the oasis of the pony-panthers to cure him. She defends Shadow Claw and is able to win the argument and convince Golden Paladin. In the beginning of “The Revenge of the Trix”, Heartbeat and Melody faced Kraken, managing to win and to imprison him in the prison-book. When the Trix starts to attack Equestria, Heartbeat goes with Twilight and Big Mac save Cherry Blossom from Icy. She becomes very angry with the witch and attacks her without warning and so she and Twilight fight against Icy, winning and imprisoning the witch of ice, while Big Mac saved Cherry. In “The Return of the Sirens”, Heartbeat, although sad for Melody had lose her voice and be a “guinea pig” in Purple Smoke’s experience to find a cure to the mutant poison joke, she goes watch that happily. She is the one that stops Rainbow from exposing the power Melody gave to her and the others. When the Dazzlings are defeated by the Rainbooms and Melody, Heartbeat is the one that imprison Aria. In “Arbor, the King of Trees”, she, along with Golden Paladin, Purple Smoke, Melody and Mirror Coat, goes challenge Arbor, however their siblings are caught by Arbor's leech roots, with the exception of her that manages to escape to go ask for help to Princess Twilight and her friends. But, when they go face him, Arbor manages to trap them as well. She is freed when Kitsune sets Leaf Mane's matrix on fire. Luckly, Kitsune is defeated and Arbor has a change of heart, sacrificing himself by turning into Leaf Mane's new matrix. In "A Queen a Little Off", Heartbeat, along with the other Generals and Twilight, fights the Queen of Hearts and the Card Guard at the Well of Wonder. All finished when Celestia manages to recover Purple Smoke's heart and release him from the Queen of Hearts control, enable him of taking her heart and then imprison her in the prison-book. In "The Shadow That Lives in the Mirrors", she, along with Purple Smoke, Leaf Mane and Melody, patrols the borders of the Crystal Empire in order to make sure the Wraith didn't go further if he released himself from the Mirror Realm. After the Wraith is imprison, Heartbeat conforts Golden Paladin after he had unburden with her. In "Prison-Book Escape", Heartbeat, along with Golden Paladin and Mirror Coat, helps Twilight in fighting Chrisalis and her Changelings. Then, she helps in fighting the dragons that are invading Equestria under the Dragon King's control. She and Purple Smoke are able to find him and then, along with the others, fights the Dragon King and he is defeated and imprisoned by Golden Paladin. However, all this was a distraction while the Lord of Chaos manages to get life cells from the prison-book. In "Cold Loneliness", the villain Heartbeat defeated, the Snow Queen, is released by the Lord of Chaos. It's revealed the Snow Queen is Princess Ingrid, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's older sister. While Ingrid's influence over Equestria was increasing, the ponies' hearts were starting to freeze, what made Heartbeat's power starting to weaken. After Blue is hit by Ingrid's power in order to protect Twilight, Heartbeat is able to heal him, as Ingrid's power didn't consume his heart and Twilight's love for him was strong. As Blue willing to sacrifice himself had shaken Ingrid's feelings, Heartbeat is able to connect with her soul. So, she and Twilight goes there to find out what made Ingrid become the Snow Queen. After that, Heartbeat helps Twilight convince Ingrid to stop what she was doing and reconsolidate with her sisters. She then sees Ingrid reuniting with her sisters and prepares to go to Tartarus after she tells to her and the others she knows where Tartarus is right now. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", she, Golden Paladin and Mirror Coat arrives to Tartarus and they manage to reconquer it, but they find out the Lord of Chaos had left them take it, as he had already released all the villains and he is shocked to know the villain of the solitary that he defeated had been released. It is her who tells to Twilight and her friends the story of the rogue General of Order. When Scale, after taking Mirror Coat, Cadance and Gleaming Shield's lights, arrives to the Light Kingdom in order to take the special lights that is left, Golden Paladin orders Heartbeat to go protect Twilight and Star Knight. She then takes them, along with Twilight's friends to the Diamond Domain, saying, as Scale didn't knew the new entry, he couldn't find them. But, not knowing the Diamond Heart was Scale's matrix, Heartbeat became astonish to see Scale in the Diamond Domain. After he subdue Twilight's friends, he starts to moch Heartbeat and the other Generals, mainly their secrets, especially Golden Paladin's. Heartbeat let herself succumb to her rage and attacks him, but Scale reflects the attack to her. After Scale had told to Twilight about the love he felt for Princess Aurora, Heartbeat make Scale be buried by rocks during some time. During that time, she tells to Twilight Golden Paladin doesn't feel the same romantic feelings for her as he felt for Aurora. She then suggest to Twilight to absorve her light to fight Scale and advices her about the dangers involved. Twilight then absorves Heartbeat's light and she turns into black stone. After Twilight had defeated Scale, she returns her light to her, releasing her. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", she reveals at last the gift she get to Star Knight: a especial mirror made of crystals from beneath the Oasis of the Oasis that can reflect the best friend of those who look at it instead our true reflection. She has a little disagreement with Purple Smoke, after he had seen Melody as her best friends, although they are always arguing. Fortunately, Melody is able to stop him from irritating Heartbeat. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", she finds Spike turned into a pony and is able to recognize him due to her empathy. She reverts him to his dragon form and then says to him that he cannot force somepony to love another, when she gets to know that Spike is trying to conquer Rarity's affection. Heartbeat attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding and conforts Spike saying that he will find a new love. In "Cold Heart", she helps Princess Ingrid to overcome her fear of hurting Freeze Burn due to what happened with Day Glow and to realize that, when it comes to love, she must do everything she can to earn it. Spike Finds His Family She is with Melody when she tells Spike that his brothers are attending her studio. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "How to Make a Jinchuriki", Mirror Coat is present when the Lord of Order reveals his brother's latest plan, with her revealing that Nine-Tails no longer wants to follow the Lord of Chaos, and when Golden Paladin seals Nine-Tails inside of Star Knight. In "The Power of Seeing", Heartbeat and the others face Pandora when she tries to get her box again, witnessing how Star Knight reforms her. In "Gloomy News", while Twilight is taking tea with her friends, Heartbeat is left watching their childreen. It's revealed that she has written a book about foals that is a best-seller in Las Pegasus. She also reveals to Star that he had used his power to help his mother when Perfect Scale attacked the Light Kingdom. In "The Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy", Heartbeat agrees with Mirror Coat ideia about sending Star Knight to a school at the Enchanted Forest. In "A Glimpse of the Fox", Heartbeat goes to the academy with Star, Melody and Purple Smoke and, during the opening ceremony, she is encharged, to her dismay, the first turn to watch over Star while he is in Leafgreen. However, she gets distracted and this allows to Star to get loose for a moment, showing for the first time a glimpse of the Nine-Tails' power. Heartbeat, getting to know this is then able to calm him down. In "The Truth Comes to the Surface", she is present when Twilight and Blue tell Star the truth about him being a Jinchuriki. Golden Paladin then gives her the mission to calm Star Knight down. Heartbeat does so, revealing to Star that she was the Jinchuriki of Nine-Tails before him and how his parents felt when he was chosen to be the next host of the Tailed Beast. In "Shukaku, the Demon Tanuki", Heartbeat appears when Twilight is trying to break Golden Paladin free from One-Tail's sealing spell and so she calls Mirror Coat to help. She stays with Mirror Coat, as Heartbeat didn't have any interest in fighting Shukaku. When Golden Paladin is freed, she is the one who informs that Star Knight is going to fight One-Tail. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", she delivers a message from Star Knight to Golden Paladin, about the fact that the former finished the task the latter gave to him. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Generals of Order Category:Unicorns Category:Light Ponies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Jinchuriki